Mission Impossible
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: "How did you get in my house?" "Drew...why are you wearing a bowl of noodles on your head?" All Paul wanted his day off. When Misty showed up on his doorstep at 8:00 in the morning, he never in his life would have been able to predict what happened next. So now, he sits in his lounge room, fighting the constant urge to piff his book at Gary's face. Poke, Contest, Ikari & Leafgreen!


_**Mission Impossible**_

_**Hello my lovelies! *waves like an idiot* So...um, this kinda just came to me, and before I knew it twenty eight goddamn pages had been filled. The summary wasn't so good, but you have to read it to understand XD**_

_**In which a Scooby Doo marathon is played, Paul has his house invaded, Gary comes up with a plan, Misty shoves her face with chocolate and Drew gets a new accessory on his head in the shape of a noodle bowl, courtesy of May. **_

**Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and LeafGreenshipping, enjoy! **

* * *

**Third Person POV ~**

Paul gripped the side of his book tightly, forcing himself to keep control and not send it straight towards a certain spiky haired brunets face.

With all of the incessant people he's learned to put up with, and the stupid ideas one of them usually came up with that would almost always entail something going wrong, you would think this shouldn't be a problem.

Normally, the sixteen year old purple haired teen was able to contain himself much better, and keep his temper at a much calmer level. He probably could have to, if it wasn't for the fact that this time it was the_ perverts_ stupid idea that they were going along with.

Not to mention that _they_ had been over every day for the past week at 8:00am sharp, and when they left something was _always_ broken. Plus half of his food had vanished.

But seeing as Misty was involved as well, and he didn't want to feel the wrath of her mallet, Paul decided to just wait it out. He had no wish to find out how much damage that thing could do, especially since he saw how easily it was for Ash to cop a swing most of the time.

However, rolling with it was becoming increasingly difficult as time went on and nothing had even been attempted yet. None of the three people currently sitting in his lounge room were any closer to leaving than the day this all started.

"I now call that this meeting has officially come to order!" Gary finally announced, banging a bottle of ketchup against Paul's coffee table.

The mauve haired boy rolled his eyes, eyeing the ticking Umbreon designed alarm clock the perv had bought along with him. They had only been sitting here for twenty minutes and already Paul was tempted to piff it out the window.

"First things first, roll call," Gary stated, holding up a clipboard and began calling off the very few names involved in his latest scheme.

"Rose Boy?"

"Yo," Drew answered from where he was leaning against Paul's flat screen television, giving the brunet a two fingered salute.

"Gyrados?"

"Present," Misty replied lazily, spreading herself across the couch.

"Grumpy Eggplant?"

Why they had agreed to use nicknames, Paul would never know.

"Of course I'm here! It's my house you idiot," he glared.

"Check Grumpy Eggplant, grumpy as usual," Gary mumbled, scribbling on his clipboard. "Okay! Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Ahem, so… anyone got any ideas?"

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! A Slowpoke could work more efficiently than you lot have been," Paul scowled, slamming the book shut.

"Now, now, Grumpy Eggplant, these things take time and careful planning," Gary tutted.

"Time? You've been here for the past week! I don't even remember what you're here for," he cried.

"Don't look at us, Gary's the one who said he had a plan," Drew shrugged.

"I _did_ have a plan, and it's been happening over the last…however many days are in a week, thank you very much," the brunet huffed.

"What plan? All you've been doing is sit here, watch my TV, eat my food and break my stuff. The most planning that got done was giving us those idiotic nicknames," Paul grunted.

"He's got a point," Misty admitted.

"What exactly was your plan anyway?" Drew asked, looking at Gary.

"Gather you lot, find a location for our headquarters, and see if anybody else could come up with an idea to carry out _my _idea."

"That's it? Pathetic," Paul scoffed.

"Paul's right, this is hopeless!" Misty groaned, burying her face in a cushion.

"What was your idea again?" the chartreuse haired boy sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Right! Well let's recap then. So, as you all know, each of us has a problem with our significant other. Rose Boy can't get May to notice him, Ashy-boy's too thick to realize Gyrados likes him and Leafy's immune to my charm and good looks," Gary stated, pointed at everyone accordingly.

"Wait…what about him?" Drew questioned, jabbing a thumb in Paul's direction.

"Ah, well Grumpy Eggplant is definitely the worst out of all of us."

"How does the fact that I never agreed to be a part of this, and yet I'm the one with the biggest problem out of all of you make sense?" Paul deadpanned.

"Because you've got Dawn practically at your feet and not doing _anything_ about it!" Gary shouted, slamming the clipboard down on the table.

"And how is that a problem exactly?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"BECAUSE IT'S SO UNFAIR!" All of them shouted in unison.

"Then why isn't Dawn here instead of me?"

"Because, my purple haired friend, you need help! Not to mention that Dawn's house the first place the girls go around here, so she's too much of a liability," the brunet admitted.

"That reminds me, why are you at _my_ house of all places anyway?" Paul grumbled.

"Because number one; nobody comes here, making it the perfect place to scheme, number two; it's a gym, which means it's big, and number three; it's got the most food."

"Not after you lot are here it doesn't, and Misty has a gym to," Paul pointed out.

"We thought about that, but remember the last time everyone went over there? I refuse to be forced into another pair of tights!"

"Never again," Drew shuddered.

"Hey, at least you guys got to leave after the show was over," Misty scowled.

"Fine then," Paul surrendered, remembering the painful experience of Daisy, Lily and Violet screeching until everyone finally agreed to perform in their water ballet. Dawn had been thrilled of course, but everyone else…not so much.

It's not like he had willingly let them into his house though. Well, not at first anyway…

_Flashback_

_It was just another ordinary day, and seeing as it was his day off, Paul hadn't woken up early to train his Pokemon. Instead, he was lying in bed when it came…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The sound of someone pounding on his front door roused him from his slumber, and Paul clenched his fists in annoyance. Thinking that the menace would leave, he shut his onyx eyes once again and began to drift off._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_In one swift motion, Paul ripped the sheets off and flew out of bed, storming out of his room and down the stairs._

"_Who the hell knocks on someone's door at this time of the morning?" he scowled furiously._

_Eventually reaching the front door, he was about to yank it open and bluntly tell the person that if they didn't stop knocking on his door he would knock on their head, when instead he decided to see who it was first._

_Shutting one eye and peering through the peephole, it was safe to say that the boy was surprised to see flaming hair and ocean eyes waiting patiently on the other side. Or so he thought._

"_What's Misty doing here?" Paul's anger had been dulled, and now replaced with a more of a 'what the hell' vibe. Unlocking the door, he cocked an eyebrow at the girl._

"_Hi, Paul!" she waved innocently. Too innocently. _

"_Uh, yes?" he began unsurely._

_What happened next, scared Paul beyond imagination, and there was no way he was expecting it._

"_HEY PAUL!" Drew and Gary yelled, popping out from nowhere and charging inside the house, dragging Misty with them._

"_What the…!" the purple haired boy had to restrain himself from swearing, and stood at the door trying to comprehend what had just happened._

"_I've never been inside Paul's house before," Gary said, gazing around in wonder._

"_It's brighter than I expected," Misty stated._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Paul demanded, flying into the room furiously._

"_Hey, Paul! I didn't know you wore luvdisc's," Drew smirked, gesturing toward Paul's pyjama shorts._

"_Please tell me this is a dream…"_

And that's how it all started. Mind you, Paul had kicked them out repeatedly, and the next day absolutely refused to open the door. However, all three of them had climbed in through the window and got inside anyway.

After that, the boy had made sure to lock every opening there was to his house, evening taking the precaution to leave Honchcrow by the door to alert him if anyone came near the it. Either way, they had_ still_ managed to violate the premises, and he still had no idea how.

So by the third day, Paul had long given up and just let them in to roam free, hoping that they would be finished by now. He was _really_ beginning to regret that decision.

"So back to the original problem," Gary went on, "Everyone except for Paul has something they need to get out right?"

"Right," everyone agreed in sync.

"Which means that we need a plan to change that," he continued.

"So what's next?" Misty inquired.

"That's where the next part of my brilliant scheme comes into action!" he announced.

"And that would be?" Paul asked, not bothering to raise his hopes of getting them out any time sooner.

"The whole of this past week comes in, and one of you lot come up with something," Gary concluded.

"We're doomed," Drew groaned, smacking a hand to his face.

"Don't be so negative, Rose Boy. We just need the right timing, and inspiration will strike us!" the brunet grinned, giving them all jazz hands.

"And if inspiration doesn't, I'll happily take its place," Paul muttered.

"Okay now, we need to think," Gary pondered.

"Don't strain yourself to hard," the mauve haired boy smirked.

"Let's see, if we just…" a faraway look overcame Gary's features, and he stared off into the distance, which was in reality, Paul's wall.

"What's with him?" Misty asked.

"Yo, Gary? You home?" Drew questioned, walking away from the TV and waving a hand in front of the boy's face.

"I think he's finally lost it," she sighed.

"One down, seven to go," Paul mumbled.

"I've got it!" Gary suddenly cried out, punching a fist in the air and scaring the living daylights out of Drew.

"Got what?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know how we can solve our problem, I've got it!" he shouted.

"Well, what is it?" Misty asked excitedly.

"Pizza!" Gary cried, snatching out his phone and dialling Pikachu's Pizza.

"You're right, he's lost it," Drew moaned, banging his head against the wall.

* * *

"Okay, so now that we've established that pizza is _not_ what Gary meant by 'solving our problems', has anyone got any real ideas?" Misty began, chewing on a slice of margarita.

"We could always pretend to drown or something and see how they react," Drew suggested, nibbling his pepperoni.

"Didn't Gary already try that?"

"Oh yeah…what did Leaf do?" the chartreuse haired boy asked, looking at Gary.

"Walked right by and said that she'd seen better acting from a group of Magikarp," he mumbled.

"Well that's drowning out," Drew muttered._**  
**_

"So we can count the whole 'pretend to die' part out," Gary said to himself, scribbling on his clipboard.

"Or just the 'pretend' part," Paul muttered into his pizza.

"Anyone else got any bright ideas?"

"What if we all went skiing and the four of us got '_lost_'?" Misty piped up.

"That could actually work," Drew nodded.

"Or, you could always just confess to them straight up," Paul pointed out, reaching for another slice.

"Hell no!" they all hollered, staring at him in horror.

"Anyway, the skiing one won't work," he continued.

"How do you figure that?" the red-head challenged.

"Have you all seriously forgotten about Leaf's ingenious snow trip idea?" Paul reminded them. The three shuddered as the memories came flooding back.

"Well that's all I've got," Misty huffed, taking another bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I've got nothing," Drew admitted.

"What about you Paul?" Gary asked.

"Don't look at me, I'm only still here because I can't manage to keep you out," he scowled.

"Kill joy," the brunet muttered.

"Well we need to think of something!" Misty wailed.

"It's useless, we'll be here forever trying to think of something," Drew groaned out, flopping onto the couch next to her.

"Forever?" Paul repeated, twitching an eyebrow.

"We've been here all week, who knows how much longer it'll take," Gary replied dejectedly.

Forever.

Forced to repeat this every day.

With no escape.

Hell no.

"Alright, that's it!" Paul shouted, flying out of his seat and causing the others to flinch. "I absolutely refuse to have you lot in this house until you've come up with something, so I'm going to give you one idea, and one idea only."

"Make that two down, and six to go," Drew whispered to Misty who nodded with wide eyes as she watched Paul fume.

"You idiots keep trying to think of everyone doing something together, when you should be thinking about them individually. They all like different things, and you can't guarantee any of their reactions if it all happens at once. Think about what they like, and use that to your advantage!" he finished, sitting back down and glaring at them.

"You know, I think he's right," Misty said slowly after several seconds of silence.

"So now we need _four_ separate plans, great," Drew mumbled.

"Hmm, maybe if…" Gary began, getting that faraway look in his eyes again.

"Aaaaand we've lost Womanizer," Drew sighed.

"I thought it was Alpha Oak?" Misty tilted her head in confusion.

"It's better than when he calls himself 'The Gare-bear'," Paul put in.

"Should we do something?" she wondered hesitantly.

"Nah, let's just wait it out this time," the chartreuse boy responded, remembering what had happened earlier.

"I've got it!" Gary cried out once again after a few minutes.

"There we go," Drew gestured.

"More pizza?" Misty deadpanned.

"Not if I'm paying," Paul growled. "How did you get my credit card number anyway?"

"Not important. I have finally thought of the perfect plan!" the brunet cheered, grabbing his clipboard and racing into the next room.

"Well, if he hadn't already lost it before, he's definitely gone now," Drew said.

"Do you think he's actually got a plan this time?" Misty asked?

"Who knows?" he shrugged.

* * *

The hours past, and Gary had _still_ not returned from whatever room he was currently planning in. Paul had sat there impatiently, going as far as to let Misty and Drew watch whatever they wanted on his TV while he finally got around to reading his book.

The two were currently sitting on the couch with their eyes glued to the screen as yet another episode in the 'Scooby Doo' marathon played. They had pulled the coffee table right up next to the couch and laid out whatever snacks they could find in Paul's kitchen.

"Run Scooby, don't let him get you!" Drew shouted for umpteenth time at the loveable dog.

"Do Fred's traps _ever_ work out?" Misty sighed, nibbling on a bit of chocolate.

"Eh, they have a few times," he shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Things were quite peaceful, and apart from their occasional comments directed towards the show, not much was being said. Overall, Paul was pretty content with himself.

Until Gary burst in the room unexpectedly, causing a bowl of popcorn to be flung halfway across the room in surprise.

"After much careful planning and consideration, I am pleased to finally announce that I have devised a fool proof plan for all of us!" he declared.

"Gary," Misty whined. "You're blocking Scooby!"

"Yeah! The next movie just started," Drew pouted.

"Oooh! Is this the one where they go to Mexico to see Fred's pen-pal?" the brunet asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Misty and Drew said in sync.

"I love this one!" Gary shouted, plopping himself in between them and grabbing a tub of ice cream.

Paul just watched on, not believing what he was seeing. All three of them were absentmindedly chewing on food, with their eyes staring unblinkingly and the screen.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he groaned, flipping to the next page in his book.

* * *

Another hour passed, and the movie was finally over. Paul had finished his book, and was waiting for them to leave so he could go to bed. After he got stuck with the cleaning up of course.

"Okay, time for you to all get out of my house," he declared.

"But we're not sleepy yet!" they all whined childishly, making Paul wonder whether he was dealing with children on sixteen year olds.

"Besides, the marathons not over yet," Drew pointed out, gesturing to the TV where a new movie was starting.

"Scooby Doo and the cyber chase!" Misty cheered.

"This is my favourite one!" Gary grinned.

"Wait a second…this is my house!" Paul shouted.

"Shhh!" they all demanded, glaring at him.

"This is ridiculous!" he cried, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off.

"Hey!" all three cried.

"This is my house, and I command that you get out!" Paul growled.

"No fair! Gary hasn't called the meeting over yet," Misty pouted.

"Yeah, and I haven't even told you my plan," Gary put in.

"It's ten o'clock at night! You're coming back in the morning anyway," he pointed out.

"Hey, that just gave me an idea…why don't we all just stay here?" Drew suggested.

"What?" Paul asked, his eye beginning to twitch again.

"Woohoo, Scooby Doo all night!" Misty cheered.

"No way, nuh uh, not happening!" the mauve haired boy yelled, shaking his head in protest.

"Well in that case," Gary began, ignoring Paul's protests and jumping up in front of the TV. "Ladies and eggplants, I present to you…Mission Impossible!" he declared, holding up his clipboard triumphantly.

"Hey! Just because I like roses, that does _not _make me a lady!" Drew pouted.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Misty questioned unsurely.

"Of course it'll work, it's fool proof," the brunet stated proudly. "Not to mention with Paul helping us, it's sure to work."

"I refuse to have any part of this, you lot are idiots," Paul scowled.

"Oh c'mon, Grumpy Eggplant! If you don't hurry up and get in Dawn's pants, somebody else will," Gary smirked.

He barely had time to dive under the coffee table as Paul's self-control finally snapped and a hardcover book was sent flying at his head.

* * *

_Scheme 1) Project Pokeshipping_

Paul grumbled incoherent things to himself as he stood as far away from the three of them as he possibly could in the tiny space they were standing in. Why was he even here? As much as he hated to admit it, only a small part of it was to get a good laugh.

The rest of the reasons though, were because he happened to be the only sane one here and he didn't want Misty to end up doing something she would regret. This was Misty Waterflower after all, and she had a tendency to go a tad loco when she got mad. Paul really wished that he didn't have a conscience. Unfortunately for him, he did, and no matter how much he could conceal it from them, it still made itself present and bugged him at the _worst _possible times.

"Are you_ positive_ this is going to work?" Misty asked for the seventh time that day.

"Sure it will! Just remember, tell him the chocolates are because he's special to you and then walk away. If we have any luck, he won't stuff them into his mouth immediately and actually get it through his head that you have feelings for him," Gary reassured.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hey wait a minute, why do I have to go first?"

"Because no offence, but Ash is a complete idiot. Even if something does happen to go wrong, chances are he'll forget and not think about it again. Honestly, Project Pokeshipping is the easiest one to go with," Drew answered, peeking out from behind the dumpster.

"Fine," the red-head grumbled.

"Besides, it's obvious that he likes you. Ashy-boy just needs a little push," Gary piped up.

"The real question you should be asking, is why in the name of Mew Gary thought that hiding behind dumpsters would be a good idea," Paul scowled.

"He's got a point. Bro, these things reek!" Drew said, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"Shh! Here he comes," Gary hushed, waving a hand frantically.

"Do I have to?" Misty gulped.

"Yes! He's already here anyway, just get it over with," Drew ushered.

"You know maybe it's not too late to call the whole thing off. Yeah! I'll just tell him that I got sick or somethi-

"Oh no, I did _not_ come out here to hide behind these disgusting oversized tins for nothing," Paul growled.

Misty let out a squeal that was extremely out of character for her as she was suddenly pushed out of the safety of the bins and into the open. Nervously eyeing the area around her, she noticed a certain black haired trainer walking towards her.

"Good luck!" Gary and Drew whispered.

"Hey, Mist!" Ash called out enthusiastically, waving at her from about a hundred metres away.

She glanced back at the dumpsters, seeing Gary giving her a thumbs up and Drew with his phone out recording. Taking a deep breath, Misty waved a shaky hand back and slowly walked forward.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Ash started happily when they were finally in talking range, blissfully oblivious to the multiple eyes and current happenings that were taking place.

"I, uh…here!" she shouted thrusting the chocolate box into the air, waiting for him to take it.

"Uh, you asked me to come out here to give me chocolate?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…yes?" Misty squeaked.

"So…why couldn't I just get them at school or something?"

"Do you want the chocolates or not?!" the red-head yelled, shaking the box up and down.

"Of course I want them!" Ash cried almost immediately, terrified of being hit if he said otherwise. "But…why?"

"Because…you, I…uh, I mean…because you'respecialtome!" she rushed out at once.

"Huh?"

"You're. Special. To. Me," Misty repeats slower, scrunching her eyes closed.

"Thanks, you're special to me to, Mist!" Ash beamed happily.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, opening her eyes.

"Of course you are! You're my best friend," he told her, grinning lopsidedly.

"No! Ugh," she slapped a hand to a face. "I meant that…" she trailed off, the reality of what she was doing hitting her. Misty froze in place, panic washing over her.

From the dumpsters, Gary's expression took on a worried one and Drew looked up over his phone, sensing that something was wrong. Paul almost saw what happened next in slow motion.

"What the hell am I doing?" Misty whispered to herself, shark-eyeing her surroundings frantically to find an escape.

"Uh, Misty? You feeling okay?" the boy asked in confusion.

"I, um...Hey look, a dratini!" she cried, pointing toward a random location behind Ash, who by now was extremely confused.

"Dratini?" he repeated, turning around to spot the creature.

In a flash, Misty grabbed the box of chocolates from the boys grasp, and took off towards the dumpsters, running as fast as her legs would carry her. When she was within the appropriate distance, the red-head made a dive for sanctuary and successfully managed to land on top of Paul.

"Misty, I don't see any d-Misty?" Ash turned back around and scratched his head in confusion, wondering where she could have disappeared to, and more importantly, where his chocolates had gone.

* * *

_Back at headquarters (A.K.A, Paul's lounge room)_

"Okay, so Project Pokeshipping didn't go according to plan," Gary remarked, crossing something off on his clipboard.

"Didn't go according to plan? It was a disaster!" Misty wailed, shoving another of Ash's chocolates into her mouth.

"So we had a minor setback, big deal. The next plan is sure to be a success!" the brunet insisted confidently.

"What is the next plan anyway?" Drew asked curiously.

His curious expression transformed to one of fear as Gary turned to face him with an evil grin.

From his armchair, Paul rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea before speaking, "As long as nobody pounces on me this time, I don't care what you idiots do."

"I said I was sorry!" Misty huffed.

" 'Sorry' doesn't cover the fact that he now has to wear a bandage on his head," Gary pointed out.

"How did you talk me into wearing this thing anyway?" the mauve haired teen asked, eyeing the white wrap distastefully.

"Simple. If Dawn sees you, she'll assume you're hurt," Gary replied simply.

"He _is_ hurt," Drew pointed out.

"My point exactly! Being Dawn, she'll get all worried and take care of him," the brunet told them.

"Correction, it's just a scratch. Besides, why would I want Troublesome fussing over me?" Paul scoffed.

"Because, you Grumpy Eggplant you, something might happen! Don't you want her to take you back to her house?"

Accompanied by his usual scowl, Paul proceeded to rip of the bandage and hoist himself up off the chair, before immediately attempting to strangle Gary with the item.

* * *

_Scheme 2) Project Contestshipping_

"I thought you said the plan was fool proof," Drew growled, glaring at Gary with from across the room with his arms crossed.

"Exactly. I said fool proof, not May proof," he shrugged, scribbling something down.

"At least you could actually talk to her," Misty grumbled.

"Hardly," Paul scoffed.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" the chartreuse haired boy groaned, shoving his face into a pillow. "Got any chocolate left?" he asked hopefully.

"Help yourself," Misty replied, handing him the box.

"Okay, so this one didn't work out so well either. But hey, it could have gone worse," Gary said, biting into a sandwich.

"How could it have possibly gone any worse?" Drew exasperated with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Well let's see…"

_Flashback _

"_So, this is you," Gary explained, pointing to a green skittle on the make-shift map of the Poke Centre they had drawn. "And this is where we are now," he continued, adding three purple, blue and black lollies._

"_Target A, which is May, will enter through the sliding doors, and come to a stop in this area. All clear?" the brunet finished, dragging a red jelly bean through the course._

"_Just about. There's just one thing I want to ask," Drew responds._

"_Shoot."_

"_Why the hell am I in a tux?!"_

"_Because you want to appear gentlemanly and look like you're making an effort. She'll feel more appreciated," Gary answered simply, peering through a set of binoculars._

"_Gary, we're in a Pokemon Centre!" Drew moaned, looking at Paul for help._

"_What are you looking at me for? I'm only here to make sure none of you get arrested for disturbing the peace," the boy scowled back._

"_You know maybe this isn't such a good idea. I could always just send her a note, or maybe a post card or even a-_

"_Oh man up will you? I went through with it," Misty scoffed._

"_If by 'went through with it' you mean steal the present back and run away then sure, you went A okay," the chartreuse haired boy remarked._

"_Don't bring the details into this! If I had to suffer, you have to as well," she growled._

"_Target approaching at 3:00!" Gary informed them._

"_Uh, Gary? It's only 12:30," Drew corrected, scratching his head._

"_Not that clock! I meant…oh never mind," he stopped, deciding not to bother._

"_Where is she?" Drew questioned, trying to grab the binoculars._

"_Don't touch the merchandise dude! She's right there," the brunet said, pointing to a table nearby._

"_She's only in her normal clothes!" Drew wailed._

"_I hate to break it to you, but everyone is in their normal clothes…except for you," Misty pointed out._

"_Can't I go back and get-_

"_No time!" Misty shouted, shoving Drew out from behind the plants._

"_Move your fat head, I can't see anything with your spikes in the way!" the red-head quipped._

"_Don't mock the do," Gary huffed, running a hand through his locks._

"_Would you two shut up already? We've already attracted enough attention by coming in here with __**that**__," Paul snapped, gesturing toward a frozen Drew. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the Pokemart."_

_Both of them rubbed the back of their necks nervously before proceeding to spy through a plant each, Misty filming the whole thing._

"_Drew?" May asked with a weird look on her face._

"_Uh…hi?" he tried._

"_Drew…why are you wearing a tux?" she questioned._

"_Well one of us has to look good don't we?" Drew smirked, reverting back to his usual arrogant self._

_May clenched her fists, "You didn't tell me I was supposed to dress up! Who wears a tuxedo into a Poke Centre anyway?" she growled._

"_Come on, June, we don't want to attract any more attention by you running your big mouth," he remarked._

"_Grrr, you stupid Grasshead! Why did you even ask me to come here anyway?" May huffed._

"_Dunno, I got bored?" he shrugged._

"_Something tells me this isn't going to end well," Misty spoke up._

"_And after all my careful planning," Gary sighed._

"_How did you get the money for a tux anyway?" she asked curiously._

"_Uh…we'll talk about that back at headquarters," he quickly dismissed._

"_What do you mean you got bored? I'm not just some on-call girl that you can phone up when your already non-existent life becomes too boring," May shrieked, earning stares from nearby customers. _

"_Would you be quiet already, April?" Drew whisper-shouted, flinging a hand over her mouth._

"_Mmmmf!" she growled._

"_Do you promise to behave if I take my hand off?"_

"_Mmmmmrrrrgggh!" the brunette growled menacingly._

"_Now, August, that doesn't sound like an agreeable tone," he tutted._

_May grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand away, giving him the biggest death glare she could muster. _

"_If you didn't ask me here for anything other than to be a jerk, I'm leaving," she snapped, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away._

"_Wait, March!" he cried out, grabbing her wrist and spinning her back around to face him. His emerald eyes met her sapphire blues, them staring back at his with a mixture of shock and confusion._

"_Uh…seeing as you're already here, wanna get something to eat?" he asked._

"_Fine, but you're paying!" the brunette huffed, marching back to the table and plopping down in a seat._

_Drew inwardly sighed in relief, and pulled out his own chair to sit across from her._

_From the plants, Gary and Misty watched in anticipation._

"_What just happened?" Gary asked in confusion._

"_I have no idea, but I think it's going well," the red-head shrugged. "Where's Paul anyway?"_

"_I think he said something about a shop?" the brunet pondered, more to himself than to her._

"_Are we wasting our time or has something actually happened?" a voice came from behind them, and the two jumped around to see Paul standing there with his hands in his pockets._

"_Speak of the devil," Gary muttered, holding a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his shock._

"_Um, we don't actually know," Misty replied._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Eh, they keep looking like they're fighting and then somehow Drew managed to get her back to the table," Gary supplied. "It looks like they're ordering food."_

"_What did she get?" Misty questioned, peering out of the shrub._

"_I think it's noodles?" the brunet tried, scratching his head._

"_Whatever. Just let me know when we can get out of here," Paul grunted._

"_Geez, Airhead, if you inhale those things any faster you'll choke," Drew remarked, causing May to scowl at him._

"_I do not inhale my food! Besides, it's none of your business how I eat," she bit back, continuing to scarf down the noodles._

"_It is if I have to be the one rushing you to the emergency room and telling them that you were stupid enough to feint because noodles were stuck in your airways. You're such a pig," he smirked._

"_What's happening?" Gary demanded, craning his neck over a leaf to try and get a better look._

"_I think it's going well," Misty said. "Wait…did she just throw noodles at him?"_

"_Oh man, May just slapped Rose Boy with a chopstick!" Gary guffawed. _

_At this point Paul peered through an opening, and caught a glimpse of the brunette accessorising Drew's head with a noodle bowl, and proceeding to stomp away._

"_Please tell me you're getting this on camera!" Gary snickered, pushing down a twig to get a better view. _

"_Of course I'm getting it on cam-crap, Ash is here!" Misty suddenly cried in horror._

"_Things just suddenly got very interesting," the spiky haired boy grinned._

"_Unless you want me to tell Leaf that you own a full set of stuffed fairy Pokemon collectables, I suggest you get us out of here now!" she threatened._

"_Did I say interesting? Hehe, I meant terrible! Run!" Gary cried, dashing toward the sliding doors._

"_I'm not getting noodle boy," Paul stated in monotone, before walking away as quick as he could._

"_Gary is SO dead when I get out of here," Misty seethed. "Okay, just grab Drew and run. Three…two…one!"_

_The red-head zoomed out of the bushes and towards Drew, skidding to a stop as her ocean eyes caught sight of something she hadn't seen before._

_"Drew...why are you wearing a bowl of noodles on your head?"_

_"Who turned out the lights?!" Drew's muffled voice echoed from the depths of the bowl._

_"You know what? I don't even want to know," Misty muttered. kicking the bowl off in a random direction, not caring where it landed._

"_Phew, the lights are back on!" Drew sighed in relief. "Who turned them off?"_

"_Never mind that, we need to get out of here!" Misty shrieked._

"_What's the rush? Hey, where did Airhead go off to?" he wondered, scratching his head as he glanced around the centre for any sight of the girl._

"_Ash is here!" she cried._

"_Uh oh…uh Misty?" Drew started._

"_What? Stop yapping, we need to get out of here before Ash sees us!" the red-head pleaded desperately, tugging at his sleeve._

"_Yeah about that, I think he already has," he told her, pointing toward where Ash was staring at them._

"_Wait, Misty!" Ash called out, watching as she took off out the door, dragging Drew behind her. _

"_Huh, wonder what she's doing with him," he pondered. "I wonder if…nah!" the boy dismissed the thought, convinced that __**that **__would never happen._

"Eh, you're right. I don't think it could have gone worse, except for if Ash had managed to get to Misty," Gary pondered.

"Don't even," Misty shuddered.

"Let's see where we went wrong, shall we?" Gary suggested, clicking the 'play' button on the phone.

"Please don't," Drew winced, shoving more chocolate into his mouth.

"Aha!" the brunet cried out in triumph, pointing a finger at the screen. "I have deducted just where it was Drew blew it."

"But we're only ten seconds into the video?" Misty pointed out in confusion.

"You people are hopeless! Give me that," Paul demanded, snatching the device from Gary's hands. After watching the whole thing, he looked at Drew with an unbelieving expression.

"Well?" he squeaked out.

"I don't believe it, but Oak's right," he stated, gesturing in Gary's direction.

"How is that even possible? I could have only said the one thing!" Drew cried.

"Actually, you said two."

"I'm such a failure," the chartreuse haired boy groaned, face-pillowing.

"Dude, even Misty wasn't that bad," Gary chortled, replaying Drew being decorated with noodles over and over again.

"Stop with the replay already, will you?" Drew growled, grabbing the phone.

"Don't feel so bad dude, at least we got most of the stains out," Gary snickered.

"That reminds me," Misty started. "Where did you get the money for a tuxedo anyway?"

"I told the rental place to put it on the Gym's tab," he shrugged.

Paul's eye began twitching again, and he clenched his fists.

"Uh, Gary?" Drew said.

"Huh?" the brunet replied, lazily looking up. Misty pointed towards Paul, who looked like he was about to kill Gary.

"Grumpy Eggplant, your eye is twitching again," Gary pointed out.

"You have three seconds to run."

* * *

Paul sat on his usual armchair, munching on a slice of toast and awaiting the arrival of the other three. Honestly, those three were worse than Troublesome, and he couldn't help but wonder whose turn it would be today.

"We're here!" Gary announced, bursting open the front door and bounding into the lounge room.

"I'm thrilled," Paul remarked sarcastically.

"So whose turn is it to get miserably humiliated today?" Drew mumbled out, still depressed about yesterday's events.

"I'm making breakfast!" Misty declared, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all three screamed at once, tripping over each other in their attempt to stop the girl from killing them all.

"Uh…" the red-head managed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll make breakfast! Gramps taught me how to cook," Gary dismissed nervously, having heard stories about Misty's cooking from Ash.

"Isn't that how the oven blew up?" Drew pointed out.

"That was one time!"

"Either way, _I'm_ cooking. I've taken cooking classes before," the chartreuse haired boy said. He had seen the results of Misty's cooking, and those results were disastrous. Especially since it had been her _and_ May cooking at the time.

"None of you are cooking!" Paul bellowed. He hadn't seen any of them cook before, nor had he heard any stories, but the day he would ever let one of them use electrics in his kitchen was the day Harley admitted he wasn't half a woman.

The others cowered back, retreating for the cover of the lounge room.

"So, whose turn is it anyway?" Misty questioned, plopping down in her claimed seat on the couch.

Gary gave her an evil grin, and responded in one, simple word, "Paul's."

* * *

_Scheme 3) Project Ikarishipping_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Paul scowled, glaring at the grinning boy in front of him.

"Because you finally realized that I'm brilliant and that my plan is perfect?" Gary filled in.

"Very funny, Oak," he deadpanned.

"I know, I'm a classic. Anyway, you can't leave just yet," the brunet reminded him.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't go through with this, Misty will call May, Dawn and Leaf and invite them for a sleepover in your house. Think about it dude, do you _really _want those four in your house?" he deadpanned.

"The giggling," Drew shuddered.

"The gossiping," Gary said, scrunching up his nose.

"The pillow fights," they both drooled.

"Okay, that was just creepy," Paul said in disgust.

"He's right," Misty frowned. "That was really weird."

"What? The pillow fights are the only good part!" Gary defended.

"Yeah, do you realize what they wear during those things?" Drew sighed dreamily

"Uh, guys? I don't know what you've been watching, but you do realize we keep our pyjamas _on _during those times right? Like on as in we are all fully clothed?" Misty pointed out.

"You do?" Gary asked dejectedly.

"That's not what it looks like in the videos online with other girls," Drew muttered.

"What was that?" she said warningly.

"Nothing!" they yelled, holding up their hands in defence.

"Anyway, Grumpy Eggplant, this plan to get you here and stay is perfect is it not? I am amazing!" the brunet cried.

"You're fabulous. Can I leave now?" Paul glared impatiently.

"Nope!" Gary grinned.

"What am I going through with anyway? You never told me wh-

"Bye!"

"Smell ya later!"

"Have fun!"

The three shouted out, then proceeded to run off somewhere in the distance, leaving Paul the most confused he's been in a while.

"Hi, Paul!"

It couldn't be…

Paul really wished he could say that when he turned around, he wasn't expecting to see her. He honestly did want to say he was surprised to see Dawn standing there.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?" Paul scowled.

"Gary called," she told him simply.

"Thank you, that's extremely descriptive," he remarked sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be so rude about everything?" she huffed.

"Why do you have to be so Troublesome?" Paul said back.

"I am not Troublesome!"

"If that's what you want to believe, I'm not going to stop you," he deadpanned, before beginning to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? Paul!" Dawn shouted, running to catch up to him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I haven't seen you since the holidays started, what's so wrong about wanting to spend time with a friend?" she pointed out. Speaking of friends, he wondered where the others were hiding. The only thing in sight were a couple of sheets that looked suspiciously lumpy, but they weren't really crazy enough to…okay, they _were _crazy enough.

"We hang out with the same people. As soon as school starts back you'll see me every day," Paul replied back coolly.

"True," she admitted. "But seeing as I'm already here…"

"I have places to be."

"No way, you're not going just yet! I came all the way out here, and I'm not leaving until you take me out to lunch," Dawn demanded, giving him a smirk he didn't know she had in her.

He stopped walking, and turned to face her. The blunette was at least two feet shorter than him, but that didn't seem to faze her.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" Paul challenged, cocking an eyebrow.

" 'Cause I have your wallet," Dawn grinned, holding up the small black square, which had been rapidly thinning out in the past week more than it had in the past year.

* * *

"How do you think it's going with Grumpy Eggplant?" Gary questioned, snacking on a bowl of chips.

"Dunno, but seeing as it is Paul we're talking about, and Dawn's involved, there's really no telling," Misty shrugged in response, eating the chocolates yet again.

"How much chocolate is in that thing anyway?" the brunet asked, seeing Drew nibble on a few pieces as well.

"Enough to last over the past few days," the chartreuse haired boy answered.

The door swung open loudly, and Paul strode into the room, then, proceeded to sit calmly in his armchair.

"Well?" Gary pried eagerly.

"How'd the date go?" Misty joined in.

"Hn," was the only response Paul gave.

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been worse than what happened to us," Drew pointed out, gesturing towards Misty.

"If you must know, we went out to lunch," Paul finally answered.

"And? Did anything happen?" the spiky haired brunet pressed.

"She stole my wallet. End of story," he glared, burying his nose in another book.

Gary muttered something under his breath, while Drew just shrugged and turned back towards the TV. Misty was about to do the same, when her phone buzzed. She reached down to pull it out of her pocket, and saw that it was a message from Dawn.

Curiously, she opened the message and almost gagged on her chocolate when she read what it said.

**To: Ocean_Obsessed, Flaming-Red-Roses & XxGreen_LettucexX**

**From: CoordinatingQueen3**

_OMG! PAUL KISSED ME! :D _

The red-head quickly recovered from her shock and texted a quick response, before shoving the phone in her pocket. Then, Misty proceeded to curl up into a ball and re-evaluated everything she knew about the universe.

* * *

"Okay, I now commence our final meeting to officially begin!" Gary declared, banging the ketchup bottle on the table once again.

"Now, seeing as we all know about what really happened during Project Ikarishipping," he began, eyeing Paul sneakily. "It's safe to assume that it's possible Leaf will finally succumb to my irresistible charming-ness!"

"I still don't get how _Paul_ was able to do better than we were," Drew grumbled.

"I was up all night wondering the same thing," Misty nodded.

Paul just rolled his eyes, glad that tomorrow they would finally leave him in peace and he would have his house to himself again. Reggie, of course, had been thrilled that his younger brother actually had friends, and had been staying at Maylene's until they were gone.

"It is finally time for our last course of action; Project LeafGreenshipping!" Gary cried.

"How did you manage to talk her into going on a date with you again?" Paul spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "The last time I checked, she refused to even share the same chemistry book as you."

"Eh, our relationship is complicated," Gary shrugged. "I promised that Gramps would get her that new Fairy type Pokemon, flabebe, when he goes on his trip to Kalos next week."

How you are both best friends is something I will never understand," the purple haired teen sighed, shaking his head.

"Well that aside, first things first; we need to get you looking right," Misty said. "Drew? That's your department."

"Me? I'm a guy! You're the girl here," Drew spluttered.

"Unless it involves shorts or swimwear, don't ask me to do fashion," she stated, staring at the TV. "Besides, you're the one who does Contests, so you should have some idea."

"Fair point," he muttered. "Alright, I'll do what I can."

* * *

Remarkably, Drew's makeover on Gary turned out better than any of them could have hoped. His hair was still in its messy, spikey do, but it was slightly neater, and less wild than before. This time, the situation actually called for a tuxedo, and so the brunet had been dressed in a gossamer black tux with a slight shine to it.

Instead of having the top buttons undone as he would have preferred, a smart bow tie rested just below the folded collar of his white button down shirt.

"Well, I never thought I'd admit it, but you actually clean up well," Misty admitted.

"Who knew?" Drew agreed.

"Do I have to come along to this one?" Paul grumbled, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," they all said in sync.

"Drew, I'm really sorry but I don't think Leaf's going to like this," Misty stated.

"What? He looks fine! What wouldn't she like about it? It's what she wanted isn't it?" he replied confusedly.

"Of course! But…I think that she'd want it to look somewhat like Gary. Here," she said, holding out a tie.

"But I thought I was supposed to look smart and sophisticated?" Gary questioned, tilting his head.

"Trust me, I know Leaf."

"If you say so," he mumbled, taking off the bow tie and replacing it with the tie Misty had given him. He loosened it a bit, and pulled up the collar, before finally undoing a couple of buttons at the top.

"Better?" the brunet asked, turning from side to side.

"You're right, it's just Gary," Drew admitted, nodding in approval.

* * *

"Oh my Mew, she's here, she's here! What am I gonna do?" Gary cried, frantically running around.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Misty scoffed in disbelief.

"You're getting all of this right?" Paul muttered to Drew.

"Sure am, I'm getting it all on camera," Drew grinned, holding up his phone.

"Gary Oak!" Misty shouted, slapping him in the face, halting him instantly.

"Oww, Misty!" he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Just calm down already would you? You'll be fine! It's just Leaf," she reassured.

"But that's the thing, it's _Leaf_," he sighed. "She's the only girl I've ever actually cared about."

"Believe us, we know," the others mumbled in unison.

"Look, just remember the cliff notes I gave you and for Mew sake, don't flirt with the waitress!" Misty reminded him, before all but kicking him into the open when Leaf was waiting.

* * *

Gary obeyed Misty's instructions, not flirting with any of the waitresses, even when they attempted to flirt with him. He pulled out Leaf's chair for her, told her she looked beautiful, didn't talk with his mouth full and kept the conversation smooth.

The brunette girl was pretty impressed with her dates behaviour, although she had to admit that she did have her suspicions. The whole time, Misty, Drew and Paul had remained inconspicuously behind some nearby shrubbery, thanks to Drew's suggestion of taking her to a restaurant with outdoor dining so they could easily spy on them.

After dinner, the two took a stroll along the beachside, with Leaf still remaining oblivious to the three trashcans that had been following them since she and Gary had left the restaurant.

"Gary, I had a really great time tonight," she admitted. "I honestly didn't think you could be like this."

"Leaf, you should know by now that whenever it comes to you, I'm completely unpredictable," Gary replied, giving Leaf a lopsided smile that he reserved only for her.

She laughed, and leaned against a railing to stare up at the stars.

"So…did you have a good enough time to consider having a second date with me?" he asked casually, trying to hide the nervous edge to his voice.

Being Leaf, she heard it of course. However, she wanted to tease him a bit first.

"Maybe," she replied mischievously , giving him a cheeky smile.

"C'mon, Leafy, don't keep me in suspense like that," Gary pouted, but couldn't keep the hint of a smile off of his face.

"Hmm, maybe one more?" Leaf grinned.

"Still a maybe huh? Guess I'll have to change that," he remarked.

"Oh? Just how do you plan to do that, Gare-bear?" she inquired curiously.

"Like this," Gary replied simply, gently moving in to plant a soft kiss of her lips. Leaf was surprised at first, but gradually kissed him back, moving to wrap her arms around his neck as Gary snaked his around her waist.

'Well if you put it like that, definitely a second date," the brunette breathed out as they finally parted.

"Woohoo!" Drew cheered, bursting out of the trashcan.

"Project LeafGreenshipping is a success!" Misty cried, following Drew's example, while Paul wondered why he was friends with such morons in the first place. The two proceeded to high-five and continue whooping, not seeing Gary's desperate actions from behind Leaf to cut it out.

* * *

_Back at headquarters..._

"How did you manage to explain things to Leaf?" Drew asked, munching on a burger.

"Well, after you lot so helpfully took off," Gary began curtly. "She punched me in the gut, said that if I was going to make up for this it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a flabebe, and told me to pick her up next Friday at seven."

"So…pretty well then," Misty commented, picking at her donut.

"Surprisingly yes," the brunet confirmed, reaching for a chocolate. "You know, these things are actually pretty good."

"On the bright side, at least two out of four Projects were successful," Drew reminded them.

"Does that make Mission Impossible a success or a failure?" Misty inquired.

"After all the time you have spent at my house, wrecking my stuff, diminishing my food and leaving me with next to no cash, I don't care if only one turned out right, but this stupid Operation thing was a success. Got it?" Paul snarled, daring for anyone to defy him.

"I think it was pretty successful."

"Yup, definitely a success."

"Couldn't agree more!"

Everyone quickly spoke up, not wanting to push Paul's buttons any more than already must have. Gary grabbed a newspaper, and began flicking through it until he got to the TV section.

"Hey, there's a Disney marathon on tonight!" he announced, shoving the newspaper in Paul's face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the boy scowled, looking at Misty and Drew to see them smiling at him with wide, sparkling eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"No, Kerchak!" Drew cried, hugging a cushion.

"He was so young," Gary sniffed, shoving one of Misty's chocolates into his mouth.

The purple haired teen was once again in his armchair, watching amusedly as the rest of them sat on his couch with their eyes glued to the TV where Tarzan was currently playing. As much as he hated to admit it, he had gotten used to having them over, and was battling over feeling incredible justice or disappointment over them leaving tomorrow.

* * *

Paul awoke to a sound he wasn't used to, and immediately shot up to look around for an intruder. He groaned and flopped back onto his armchair when he spotted just what was making to ungodly noise.

There was an intruder alright, three in fact, and they were all spread out across his lounge room.

"Oak, if you don't shut your mouth I'll shove that bottle of ketchup in it," Paul growled.

Seeing as he was still asleep, Gary's subconscious must have recognized Paul's voice, and taken his advice because the brunet instantly went silent.

The purple haired teen rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, which had been half buried under packets of chips and marshmallows. Ten in the morning? They must have went to sleep later than he remembered.

Taking a look around the room, Paul noticed that Gary was spread out across a pile of beanbags, while Misty and Drew were…lying together on the couch? They must have moved sometime during their sleep, because a) he distinctly remembered them falling asleep sitting upright with Gary still awake, and b) Misty would have already beat in Drew's head by now.

"Ash would have a fit if he saw that," the boy muttered under his breath.

"Which is exactly why I did it," Gary grinned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul questioned, dreading the answer.

"Misty?!" a voice cried from the doorway, and the two turned around to see a shocked Ash standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"How…when, but I-she, him…me, no, he…I mean," the boy spluttered, pointing a shaky hand where the red-head and Drew were laying. His eyes went wide as he suddenly put together the facts he had seen; May crying in the Poke Centre…Misty and Drew standing together…Misty dragging Drew away when she had seen him calling her…both of their disappearances over the past week…and now this.

A strange feeling overcame Ash, and he closed his mouth. Paul noticed that his fists were balled up, and were now turning white.

"Gary, what exactly did you do?" Paul whispered to the brunet.

"I texted Ash saying that Misty had something to tell him," Gary replied in a low tone.

"Why is Misty lying with Drew?" Ash ground out through clenched teeth.

"I dunno, they weren't like that when I went to sleep," the brunet shrugged.

"How did you get in my house?"

"I thought you said she had something to tell me."

"Well…" Gary trailed off, gesturing towards where the two were still sleeping.

"The door was locked!"

"If this is what she wanted to tell me, then I don't need to know," the raven haired boy stated, his voice cold.

"What's going on? How come everyone's up so early?" Misty yawned, squinting open an eye. Needless to say, when she realized Ash was there, her eyes popped open wide as saucers.

"Ash?!" the red-head shrieked, sending an arm flying out, which happened to hit Drew in the face.

"What the..?" the chartreuse haired boy shouted as he felt something strike his head.

"Drew?!"

"Misty?!"

"Whaaaaaa!" they both cried, tumbling off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Oww," Drew mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Ooof! Can you get off of me now?"

"Oww… sorry," Drew groaned, pushing himself off, then holding out a hand to hoist her up as well.

"Gary…you know how I feel about her. Why did you tell me to come here?" Ash said in a quiet, pained voice.

"Ash?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Mist…why?" the boy asked quietly, ignoring Drew.

"Why what?" she questioned back.

"Why him?"

"Ash, What are you talking about?" Misty was extremely confused by now, and Drew was just as lost.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash spoke louder, his normally warm chocolate brown orbs now cold and hurt.

"Tell you what? Ash, you're not making any sense," Misty shook her head in confusion.

"You're with Drew aren't you? It all makes sense now. How could you have…not told me?" he looked like he was fighting an inner war when that last part was said, and she knew it wasn't what he really wanted to say.

"Ash, what-

"I wasn't talking to you," Ash interrupted Drew icily.

Suddenly Misty realized what everything must have looked like from Ash's point of view over the past week, and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked, tilting his head.

"Mist…is my pain really that funny to you?" the raven haired teen asked, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

"Drew, he thinks we're dating," Misty finally told the chartreuse haired boy, whose eyes immediately widened in understanding.

"Then that means…well, you have to admit that it did look like it, now that I think about it," Drew laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh boy."

"Ash, you really are dense," Misty smiled, walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said unsurely, eyes shifting from her to Drew.

"Ash…Drew and I aren't together," she told him.

"Oh really? That's sure not what it looks like from here," he remarked, glaring at them.

"I'll explain it to you later, but we don't like each other. Even if he did like me, I could never return those feelings," Misty began.

Ash remained silent, unsure whether or not to feel relieved.

"Do you want to know why?"

Again, Ash didn't answer.

"Because I like someone else," she stated, right in front of him now.

If he felt bad before, it was nothing compared to now. Ash felt his heart sink, as all of his hope truly shattered. Misty didn't like Drew, but she liked someone else. He had no chance.

"Do you want to know who he is?"

He turned around and walked out of the room, having no wish to hear her say any other name other than his. Ash was more than surprised when just as he was about to yank open the front door, he felt something grab his hand and turned around to see Misty smiling at him.

"I don't know why I like him. He's dense, an idiot and most of the time I feel like bashing him with my mallet. But on the other hand, he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet, and he knows everything about me. He loves Pokemon, and sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks about anything else. But either way, I still love him."

"Mist…why are you telling me this?" Ash asked, his heart completely broken.

She gave a small laugh, leaning up to his ear and whispering, "Like I said, you're a completely dense idiot, but I still love you."

He froze, comprehending the words she had just told him.

"Wh…but…you-him, that guy you were…me?" Ash spluttered in confusion.

Misty didn't say anything, instead she leaned up and kissed him. Still in shock, the Trainer stood there, unable to process what was happening until she eventually broke away.

"It's okay if you want to think about it…I know that y-mmmph!"

Ash cut her off, grabbing Misty around the waist and pulling her back to him, pressing his lips back to hers forcefully. Misty wasn't complaining, she ran a hand through his hair and kissed back instantly.

"I love you to," he breathed, when they finally broke away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Guess I should have seen then coming," Drew whispered quietly, as all three of them watched the exchange between Ash and Misty. "Honestly, you can't blame the guy for thinking the way he did."

"Yeah, I mean how could we not think of making them jealous?" Gary grunted, smacking his head against the wall repeatedly.

"I've said it all along and I'll say it again, you lot are idiots!" Paul grunted, although had the strangest feeling of warmth rise in his chest.

"Speaking of idiots, I need to go and find June," Drew muttered.

"So what's stopping you?" Gary asked.

"_That_ is what's stopping me," he answered, pointing at the scene of Ash and Misty practically making out against Paul's front door.

"You got in through the window, what's stopping you from getting out of it?" Paul pointed out.

Drew then ran towards the nearest window, all but jumped out of it and ran to the Poke Centre to track down May. When he did manage to find her, he shoved a rose in her face and then kissed her until she finally got the message. Once that had happened, she then proceeded to slapp him for being such a jerk, and then grabbing him roughly by the collar to kiss him.

**So…I have no idea where that came from. 28 pages. 28 damn pages. And it's 3:00am. 3:01 now. Excuse me while I go die in a hole.**

**Please review!**

**~Cherries**


End file.
